Rollar Coaster
by LoVeYoU-lIkEaLoVeSoNgBaBy
Summary: Life's like a rollar coaster, it has it's ups and it's downs. You can't see  me wanting you the way, you want her, but you are everything to me.
1. Chapter 1

But i have much longer hair than in the picture. Hey peoples, it's me, ROSIE WEASLEY! but don't you dare call me rosieline like al sometimes does. Long story short, my parents are hermione and ronald weasley. Al is my best friend and my cousin :) 3 I'm 11 years young and born on the 14th of february. That's right! I'm a valentines day baby! everyone expects me to be gyriffindor so I suspect that I will be one...my hobbies are singing, and playing guitar. I often write a few songs too. and dance. love dancing. irish dancing to be exact.

Scorpius here. Scorpius Malfoy. I'm 11 years old and my parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy. No, I'm not evil. Yes, I will probably be slytherin.

with blonde hair down to shoulders, blue eyes and my cute blue sweater  
>Hi I'm Emily Nott and I'm 11 almost 12! u can call me Emli :) my bffs are ansli and mikki :) We also hang around Scorpeh sometimes. Enough for me to know he likes me. ew.<p>

That's me :) I have long blonde hair to mid back that is usually curly but sometimes I straighten it. Oh excuse me, I'm Annsley Zabini and I'm 11. You can call me Anns if you must. Parents are Blaise Zabini and Daphene Zabini nee Greengrass. I like to sing and my hobbies are- reading and this muggle sport called soccer. Quidditch is alright. I guess.

Albus here :) I'm 11 and my best friend is Rosie :) dad is harry potter and mom is Ginny Weasley-potter! So they're pretty much famous and everyone makes a big deal over me being a potter. Well, see ya later. I love quidditch, I'm a seeker. in my free time: i hang with my cousins.

Hello my name is Mikaela Goyle, u can call me Mik or Mikki, and I am 11 years old. My cousin is Scorpius and he calls me Mickie Mouse (muggle tv show) and its really annoying. My bff's are anns and emli. i hope to make some more friends this year though :) I am obsessed with a muggle sport called soccer.


	2. WeaselBee and FerretBoy

**Rose POV**

As the Hogwarts Express pulled away from platform 9 3/4, my cousin Al, and I were looking for an empty compartment. We walked into a compartment with a boy inside. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He took one look at my deep red hair and freckled face and muttered, "Weasel," I instantly knew he was Malfoy, "Get out of this compartment."  
>I felt tears demanding to come out of my eyelids. "No, not here," I thought to myself, "not in front of him." I turned and walked away ignoring my green-eyed cousin's attempt to call me back.<br>Furious, I stormed down the corridors and walked into a compartment. "Hello! I'm Annsley Zabini," a girl pretty girl with long curly blond hair said. "I don't mean to be rude," a girl with dirty blonde hair started, obviously noticing my frustration, "but, what happened to you? Oh and I'm Mikaela by the way, Mikaela Goyle. But you can call me mikki." I smiled as a girl with bonde hair down to her shoulders said, "Oh Mik, you always talk alot. Oh hello, I'm Emily Abott...and you are?" I sat down next to Anns and said "Rose Weasley. And the anwer to your question, Mik, is well Malfoy-" "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" they all interrupted at once. "I'm serious, he told me to get out, My cousin Albus is still with him though. I will literally go insane" I finished.

We became great friends throughout the rest of the train ride. We changed into our robes as the train pulled to a stop. We all climed into a boat together. We all turned the corner and saw a magnificent castle. Hogwarts. Ten minutes later we were all babbling happily waiting to be sorted.

"Abott,Emily!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"ABOTT, GEORGIA"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Mikaela!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"LYNCH, RACHEL!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"RAVENCLAW!"oh god.

"POTTER ALBUS!"

"RAVENCLAW"

Weasley, Rose"

I walked up to the stool and immediatly the sorting hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW" I blame my mom. Oh Well, I head off to the ravenclaw table and sit next to Emily.

"Zabini, Annsley"

"RAVENCLAW!"

She sat down next to Mik. I looked over to the other side of the Ravenclaw table. Al was staring at me. I felt bad for him, stuck with Malfoy. Oh wait. Malfoy is a certain cousin of mine's Best friend. Git. Malfoy saw me and smirked and stuck his tounge out. I just rolled my eyes.

**First day of lessons**

**ROSE POV**

I woke up and got dressed in **[polyvore]**

Annsley wore- **[polyvore]**

Emily put on- **[polyvore]**

Mikaela came out in- **[polyvore]**

We all went downstairs to breakfast. I told them I needed to go send my letter to my parents and that I'd see them at potions. As I sprinted up to the owlry You will never guess who I bumped into.

**Scorpius POV**

I told Albus I had to go send a letter so I walked up to the owlry. I was just coming down when I bumped into...Weasel. UGH. Why did I have to say that to her yesterday? She glared at me and pushed past me. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded. "Sending a letter" she scoffed, "not a crime is it?" I scowled and hexed her. She didn't scream but I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. I smirked.

**Rose**

As he hexed me I bit my lip so hard there was a cut in it to stop from screaming. He smirked. I ran away ignoring Al, and my friends who were trying to call me back. I ran. Personally I have no idea where I'm going. I stop out of breath and found a random door and opened it.

After awhile, I'd had enough I ran back to the great hall and grabbed my bag which was right where I left it. I sprinted to potions and ran into the classroom just intime to find out my partner. "Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy." the professor called out. I groaned and headed to my seat with sympathetic looks from my friends. I am in for. A year of. torture. Malfoy smirked and squeezed my arm as I winced. "Sorry Miss Weasley I missed up, you sit with Miss Zabini, Miss Georgia Abott, and Miss Goyle. Miss Flint go with Mr Malfoy." I smile and waslked over to my friends. Emily was blindly staring at malfoy and he was staring at her. gross.  
>I try and focus and listen to the lesson but emily keeps staring at malfoy and its quite annoying.<p> 


End file.
